Los merodeadores en la vida Real
by paolavulturicullen
Summary: Paola Fritzenwalden es una chica normal a simple vista, pero una vez que ves en lo profundo encontraras algo doloroso y perturbador. En su cumpleaños pide un deseo sin saber que cambiara su vida por siempre. Los merodeadores la ayudaran a encontrar finalmente la felicidad.
1. chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Un deseo.**

P.O.V. Paola.

Desperté ligeramente sobresaltada por la alarma de mi teléfono. Apague la alarma y cerré los ojos acurrucandome mas profundamente en las cobijas.

"Mmm... Solo dormiré unos minutos mas"pensé adormilada, aunque sabia que no podría dormir de nuevo. Suspire cuando escuche que Eve, mi prima, despertaba. Obligándome a abrir los ojos mire mi teléfono, cubierto por la funda de orejas de conejo que Dante me regalo. Un sentimiento de tristeza, melancolía, anhelo y amor me embargo y cerré los ojos. Como duele, quisiera que el me siguiera amando. Por esto me refugiaba en los libros, en las historias, quería evitar ilusionarme, enamorarme y terminar rota.

Entonces una imagen vino a mi mente, los merodeadores. Remus, James y Sirius, ellos fueron mis amores platónicos y lo siguen siendo aun ahora a mis 17 años. Suspire y pensé en como seria estar con ellos, Remus dulce, tímido y comprensivo. James protector, romántico y extrovertido. Sirius coqueto, impulsivo y egocéntrico.

Comencé a pensar en ellos, ojala estuvieran aquí, mi primer amor. "Ellos repararían mi alma y corazón"pensé triste", ellos lo lograrían"abrí lentamente los ojos y pensando en los fics que lei, los volvi a cerrar con fuerza.

–Deseo a los merodeadores–susurré, como diciendo un secreto. Pasaron unos segundos y me levante de la cama. No sabia que esa misma noche. Todo cambiaría.


	2. Capitulo 2 Llorar

Capítulo 2. Llorar.

El día fue extremadamente aburrido y duro. Prácticamente no hable con Dante y eso me dolió mas de los que me gustaría admitir. Mi padre volvió a llegar mal y me sentía tan cansada y derrotada que no sabia como podía seguir en pie. Esta noche decidí salir a caminar por la unidad donde vivía. Mientras caminaba veía el cielo y solté las lágrimas. Oh como dolía, como deseo alguien con quien poder llorar, alguien que me deje llorar, que solo me sostenga entre sus brazos y me diga que todo estará bien, aunque sea mentira.

–Duele tanto–suspire.

Volví caminando a mi casa sin darme cuenta que la ultima lágrima que solté se disolvía en el aire. El resto de la semana paso casi igual aunque hubo momentos que me hacían sentir que valía la pena seguir. Como esos "te quiero" de Dante y el apoyo de mis amigos.

Ya es viernes por la noche y estoy acostada en mi cama, vestida con mi piyama y leyendo fics. Suspiraba mientras escuchaba como poco a poco los integrantes de mi "familia" se dormían. Yo no tenia sueño, no quiero dormir, así que me quede pensando.

Mordiendo mi labio me puse mis audífonos y puse una de mis canciones favoritas 'Big grils cry' de Sia. Cerrando los ojos comencé a cantar.

–Tough girl in the fast lane

No time for love

No time for hate

No drama

No time for games

Tough girl whose soul

Act like poem, on my own, took my phone

Nothing more, I build thee

You order in pay TV

It's agony

I may cry ruining my make up

Wash away all the things you've taken

And I don't care if I don't look pretty

Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking

Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking

Big girl cry when their heart is breaking

Tough girl

I'm in pain

Don't let the dark

Block out, and air pains

I still pour you a glass of champagne

Tough girl Whose so Act like poem, on my own, took my phone

Nothing more, I build thee

You order in pay TV

It's agony

I may cry ruining my make up

wash away all the things you've taken

And I don't care if I don't look pretty

Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking

Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking

Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking

I wake up I wake up I wake up I wake up

I wake up I wake up I wake up I wake up

I wake up I wake up I wake up I wake up

I wake up I wake up I wake up I wake up

I may cry ruining my make up

Wash away all the things you've taken

And I don't care if I don't look pretty

Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking

Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking

Big girl cry when their heart is breaking –cante suavemente, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados y dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libres por mis mejillas. Deje que el dolor y mis sentimientos llenaran la canción. Abrí los ojos y me asegure que mis hermanas seguían profundamente dormidas. Entonces lo sentí, como un estremecimiento desde lo mas profundo de mi ser. Mi piel se erizo y mire alrededor confusa, algo cambio, aunque no tenía ni idea de que era lo que había cambiado. No vi nada y negando con la cabeza me acosté y cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormir o al menos a intentarlo.


	3. Capitulo 3 Una visita inesperada

Capítulo 3. Una visita inesperada.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y seguí con mi rutina diaria. Aunque desde que sali de mi cuarto me sentía observada, me pareció muy extraño y cada vez que volteaba y no había nadie me desconcertaba aun mas. Por la tarde mientras subía la ropa a tender habría jurado que escuche a alguien hablar y enseguida pensé que serian nos vecinos.

Tendi la ropa y baje las escaleras, entre a la cocina h vi a mi abuela cocinar.

-Ay, Pao podrías ir por verduras aquí a la vuelta?-preguntó.

-Si-conteste extendiendo la mano para recibir el dinero.

-Que sean quince pesos de verduras para caldo y dos pesos de silantro. Asintiendo tome mi teléfono después de ver si tenia mensaje. Nada. Abrí la puerta y salí, una vez cerré la puerta se volvió a abrir y cerrar, frunci el ceño y me acerque a la puerta, me detuve a menos de medio metro y encogiendome de hombros di media vuelta y salí del garage.

Camine por la unidad hacia la salida/entrada. Conecte mis audífonos y comencé a escuchar musica. Llegue a la frutería que estaba cerca de la casa y pedí la verdura. Mientras esperaba, tome una pequeña manzana amarilla y le hice una seña a la señora para que la cobrara también, vi como unos chicos se acercaban a la frutería, los mire sorprendida pues no era muy común ver a unosnchicos tan guapos por aquí. En el centro estaba un chico alto como de un metro ochenta de cabello castaño de un cremoso tono chocolate y me entraron unas extrañas ganas de acariciarlo, tenía un rostro carismático aunque tenia el ceño levemente fruncido con preocupación, tenia unas gafas redondas y me pareció vagamente conocido, su cuerpo estaba muy marcado, de hombros anchos y torso fuerte, vestía unos pantalones de vertir negros una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones des abrochados, a su derecha habia un chico un poco mas bajo de cabello negro azulado un poco largo y ondulado para ser normal aunque le quedaba perfecto, el también se veía atlético peronera notablemente mas corpulento que el primero, miraba a todos lados con preocupación aunque también parecía sorpresa y confusión. Por último a la izquierda del de lentes, el mas alto de los tres se veía mas preocupado y nervioso de los tres, de cabello corto color miel, se mordía el labio suavemente y miraba hacia mi. Desviando la mirada me fije en la señora que ya estaba pesando las verduras, le di una mordida a la manzana y espere. Esos chicos se me hacían muy conocidos aunque no podía recordar de donde.

-Son dieciocho peso-sali de mis divagaciones por la voz de la señora, sonriendo le tendi el billete de veinte y tome la verdura mientras esperaba el cambio. Me puse mi audífono derecho y oí la canción de caminar de tu mano de río Roma. Comencé a cantar mientras caminaba hacia la casa con la mirada fija en el cambio. Sin darme cuenta camine directo a los chicos y choque con el de el centro, resbale y la bolsa callo de mi mano, cerré los ojos esperando por el impacto, cosa que nunca llego por el contrario sentí una manos rodear mi cintura y una respiración n mi rostro, lentamente abri los ojos y me encontre cara a cara con el chico de lentes, tenia unos ojos cálidos de color avellana claro y me miraba con una leve sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios. Mis manos estaban en su pecho, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban y supe que estaba sonrojada. Baje la mirada y me separe poco a poco, el chico me soltó y me aleje unos pasos para recuperar la compostura.

-Lo siento mucho, no veía por donde iba-me disculpe rápidamente levantando la mirada y viéndolo tímidamente.

-No pasa nada, tampoco te vimos-respondió e hice una leve mueca de dolor. Su voz grave me causo un estremecimiento.

-Creo que esto es tuyo-dijo otra voz mas suave y cálida, mire a mi derecha y el chico rubio me tendía bolsa con verduras. La tome y Sonreí.

-Gracias-susurre y los rodee.-permiso, lo siento-dije y seguí caminando, me puse mis audífonos y segui cantando.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y deteniendome me di la vuelta y saque mis audífonos, estaban los tres chicos y se veían algo avergonzados.

-Disculpa, ¿donde estamos?-pregunto el rubio mirándome fijamente. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-B-bueno estamos en la delegación tlalpan, e. La ciudad de México, cerca de el tec de Monterrey-coteste sin saber bien a que se referían aunque mientras mas hablaba los chicos parecían mas preocupados y el rubio palideció bruscamente. Preocupada me acerque y puse una mano en su brazo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte preocupada mirándolo a los ojos. Pareció sorprendido y asintió.-¿Seguro? Estas algo palido-insisti.

-¿Y como esperas que estemos si al parecer estamos al otro lado del mundo?-grito el de cabello negro azulado.

-¿Otro lado del mundo?-pregunte- si están perdidos les puedo ayudar. Por muy lejos no creó que estén al otro lado del mundo-conteste.

-Pues a no ser que ahora Escocia este en América estas muy equivocada-dijo brusco el de cabello negro azulado, baje la mirada avergonzada y algo dolida.

-Basta Sirius, ella no tiene la culpa-dijo tranquilo el de gafas. Pero mi cerebro se desconecto al oír ese nombre.

Sirius. Sirius. Sirius.

Los volví a ver con sorpresa y cierto miedo. Pero es simplemente imposible. Ellos no existen.

-Sirius...-susurré acercándome a el, con la mano temblorosa quite su cabello de sus ojos y me encontré con unos profundos ojos gris cremoso.-¿Sirius Black?-pregunte y el abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintio. Volví la mirada al chico de gafas, delicadamente le quita las gafas y lo mire a los ojos.- James Potter-dije sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. El asintió mirándome profundamente y por último me acerque al de cabello miel y sin poder detenerme levante la mano y acaricie la cicatriz que sobresalía levemente del cuello de su camisa.- Remus Lupin-dije con voz ahogada. Este como sus amigos asintió y me sentí en shock.

-¿Te conocemos?-preguto James.

-Imposible-suspire retrocediendo. Porque es imposible. Ellos no existen. ¿O si?


End file.
